wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Rebellion
The Great Rebellion is the Two Hundred Forty Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 13, 2018. Synopsis As the preparations for Operation: Containment was in progress, the Heroes of the Old have to find the ultimate device called the Devil Gundam City. Plot Prologue= As the preparations for Operation: Containment was in progress, the Heroes of the Old have been traveling to find the device that was capable of defeating Eggman. |-|Tsurugi Kenshin= While searching for the device, they ran into Seijūrō Hiko and Kenshin Tsurugi living as potters near the Devil Gundam City, but Hiko is initially unwilling to take Kenshin and his comrades back due to his walking out to join the revolution. Yahiko and Kaoru meet Misao in Kyoto after learning that she saw Kenshin leaving, and later leads the grateful pair to him after they meet Okina at an inn disguised as the headquarters of the Oniwabanshū. Kenshin seems initially upset at the sight of Kaoru, but later replies he is only half of him is angry. They leave Kenshin to train, and on the way Misao's affiliation with the Oniwabanshū is revealed as well as the fact that she does not know of the fate of Aoshi's group in Edo. Meanwhile, Kurome wakes up in a hut, regains his bearings, and attempts to exit the place, only to startle a girl who was returning there. She chases her, and after a short time, the two talk, with the girl obviously knowing much. Following this, she runs off, and Kurome finds Toshiya Gekko, Raikō Murakumo and Tsukikage Ran, who're then taken in by a tribe of indigenous people. When the group enters the caves where this tribe lives, they meet Paul Gekko alongside more from the Heroes of the Old. Eventually, another girl and an escort leads them to a large chamber, where a telepathic conversation takes place. The human survivors state they don't intend to hurt the tribe and only wish to find and capture Godzilla, with the tribe remaining skeptical. Eventually, the group is let go and given their weapons, and Miana and Maina, the twins encountered earlier, offer to come with the group on their journey to find a way to stop Godzilla, while also coming across Trunks during a battle with the Servum. In the flashback, following the death of Itekura Byakuya and during the rise of the Eggman Empire, Christopher Thorndyke meets Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife as they become family after rich parents were killed in the car crash by Sephiroth who pledged his allegiance to the League of Darkness. On the other hand, Paul Gekko shown the grave of Sonic the Hedgehog to his team mates to commemorate the hedgehog's sacrifice for saving Paul Gekko's life from stormtroopers sent by Dr. Eggman. In the Present, Emperor Paul Robotnik is informed by Infinite that the resistance is heading towards Devil Gundam City which contains a lot of resources and extra fire power. Aware of this rumor, he smiled and stated that the Eggman antagonizes Godzilla's appearance as if the Devil Gundam City is the ultimate weapon to destroy the rebels. Eggman offers Darth Baron to take command of his armada to find the Devil Gundam City before the Heroes of the Old does which he agreed. Following this, Godzilla awakens from his slumber and begins moving on the city, having discovered its location. As the Heroes of the Old found Devil Gundam City, assimilated bodies within the large, fortress-like structure, alongside the actual and fossilized body and intact cockpit of the JDG-00X Devil Gundam's final form containing a motionless Kyoji Kasshu. Tsukikage and Toshiya Gekko get to work on reformatting the nanometal and the DG cells to rebuild a command post for the group's use, and also commission new vehicles, including the Protodekas and Dark Reapers. The plan to take down Eggman's armada is explained, being fundamentally identical to the ones that Team Sonic encountered many years prior, albeit on a larger scale. Godzilla Earth simply moves forward on the city, and the tentacles of the Devil Gundam City lured to the diversion point, and much like last time, Godzilla's led along a narrow path, which ends with a dead end. The exit to the area's blocked, trapping the monster, and nanometallic liquid's poured into the arena, which quickly fills up to the monsters ankles, before hardening, stopping his movement entirely. The city's defenses are then utilized, which overwhelm the Egg Fleet which forced Darth Baron to command Eggman's fleet for retreat and began whittling away at Godzilla's dorsal plates, leaving him vulnerable, and without a shield. The Dark Reapers have began harvesting the electromagnetic energy, with Godzilla hunkering over in pain and the detection of Dark Gundam's appearance, as his body begins to glow a vibrant red. However, there's no explosion, and Godzilla remains motionless, only developing a superheated dome around himself, which results in the Vultures having to retreat. It's determined that Godzilla is merely attacking them in a new fashion, and the entire city's temperature begins to rise. The Heroes of the Old is then led away from the city by Hajime Saito. Master Asia appears as a hologram in front of the Devil Gundam, and he challenges Paul Gekko and Team PARK to a fight as the Dark Gundam's tentacles encircled around them and with the DG cells transforming Kirby into Devil Kirby. |-|Destruction of Devil Gundam City= Kyoji appears with the Gundam Spiegel and cuts Paul Gekko, Tsukikage, Raiko Murakumo and Akame free. Godzilla's superheated dome then collapses, with the burning titan roaring at the Dark Gundam. With the Dark Gundam fully recovered, Master Asia wants Paul Gekko to become the Devil Gundam's new pilot. The Gundam Heads begin to move, and Robotnik tells Master Asia that the Devil Gundam can now move freely as it pleases the Eggman Empire. The Dark Gundam transforms King Dedede into Devil Dedede and with the Egg Pawns upgraded and modified with the DG cells. Master Asia tells Domon that the Devil Gundam requires a Life Unit to function, and it was damaged. He wants Paul Gekko to become the new core life unit and explains that he used the Genesis Portals to inrcease Paul Gekko's power. Kyoji decides he will destroy the Devil Gundam and attacks it. As it destroys the Gundam Spiegel, he jumps out of it and grabs his other self. He asks Paul Gekko to kill him, but he refuses. As Paul Gekko want to avoid murder, Godzilla grabs the Dark Gundam's body and directs a charged atomic breath right into the cockpit which causes it to explode, ultimately killing Kyoji. As the Devil Gundam was destroyed, , his two selves merge into one, and he thanks Paul Gekko and Godzilla. |-|The Life Cycle of Fear= After the Devil Gundam's city's destruction, a man revealed to Paul Gekko that he knows the Devil Gundam city's attempt to wipe out humanity was to be averted. Seeing Paul Gekko's tailed beast, Usui Sadamitsu within him, he as Future Trunks, the son of Future Vegeta, having traveled twenty years into the past. Though Goku is amazed at the mere thought of Vegeta being a father, he explained the real reason of why he came: three years from now, the Galactic Eggman Empire had finally obtained absolute power of the multiverse and will appear and cause mayhem and destruction to end the rebellion. By the time of Future Trunks' age, Dens has been reduced to ruins with only a third of the population left, and that portion is constantly living in fear of the Androids' next attack. When Goku asks why the Dragon Team haven't done a thing to help the people, Future Trunks explains that the Z Fighters have all long been killed in action against the Androids by that time, and the only two left are Future Trunks and his mentor, Future Gohan, who eventually ends up killed by the Androids and the Dragon Balls will permanently disappear meaning that no one can be revived again after Future Piccolo is killed. Future Goku, however, does not die in battle, but catches a viral heart disease and passes away a few months before but Paul Gekko knew that he already converted the viral heart disease into chakra in order to preserve Goku's strength for the upcoming final battle with Eggman. |-|The Arrival of the Aratrum= In the depths of space, a man named Haruo was attempting to stop the emigration project to Tau-e, due to the large risks involved with the planet's unsuitable environment. He sits in a large craft, bound with explosives, threatening to detonate them if the Committee sends the seemingly coerced volunteer group to the planet's surface. After being confronted by a member of said volunteer group, he reluctantly stops, and is incarcerated, with the volunteer group perishing shortly after as their craft enters the planet's atmosphere, and explodes. A flashback occurs as occurs, detailing Earth's history of anime characters, robots and monsters come to life, with the Devil Gundam, Saruon's Army, Guard Oroctic, Mothra, and Godzilla being seen. It's detailed how the Exif and Bilusaludo arrived, with the latter offering to help destroy Godzilla, going as far as to build a mechanical imitation of Godzilla, which ends up failing. Meanwhile on Dens, and at the command post, Paul Gekko noticed one of the drones that came from outer space. His Godzilla was at Jurassic Land in the lesser Mushroom Kingdom sit let's out a loud roar. Meanwhile, the remaining Z Fighters arrive at North City and decide to split up in their search. Dr. Gero runs toward his lab but a nearby hunter takes a shot at him thinking him to be a deer. When Dr. Gero retaliates, Krillin is able to close in on his location but is attacked by surprise and easily defeated. Dr. Gero attempts to kill Krillin but see's a nearby Piccolo and chooses not to draw his attention and heads to his lab however Krillin manages to follow him to his laboratory and signals the others. While the Z Fighters try to break in, Dr. Gero activates Android 17 and Android 18, who are not inclined to be under his control. Android 17 steals the deactivation switch from Dr. Hero's hand as Vegeta blasts down the door to the lab. The Z-Fighters come face to face with the Androids that Future Trunks had warned them about. Android 10,000 stabs through Dr. Gero's chest, surprising the Dragon Team, all while Gero rants about how he gave them life and can take it away if he so desires. Android 17 begins decapitating Dr. Gero's head, saying that he is mad, and squashes the head beneath his sneaker, killing the scientist. Future Trunks then realizes that if the Red Ribbon Androids release Android 16 the world would be finished and he blasts the laboratory to pieces using one of his most powerful attack, the Buster Cannon. However, Android 18 keeps the unawakened Android away from the blast. In the Flashback, Ancient Erza Scarlet, Ancient Lucy Heartfilia, Bowser and Leona are confronted by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, who is riding of the Rainbow Dragon the Great Spirit who told them about the demise of Itekura Byakuya by the hands of his great grandson, Murakumo and his friends, Mario and Luigi in favor of God, his grandfather, Yahweh Ōtsutsuki. Characters Mega Man ZX Shippuden= *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko *Heroes of the Old **Honorary Troops ***Cloud Strife ***Tifa Lockhart ***Christopher Thorndyke ***Princess Elise ***Princess Toadstool Peach ***Yoshi **Emblem Frontier ***Marth ***Ike ***Chrom ***Robin ***Corrin ***Lucina ***Roy **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Demon Slayers ***Simon Belmont ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud **Yorozuya Gin-chan ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu **Straw Hat Navy ***Luffy ***Zoro ***Sanji ***Nami ***Usopp ***Chopper ***Brook ***Nico Robin ***Franky **Legendary Ronin Warriors ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan **Icarus Army ***Palutena ***Pit **Super Mario Brothers ***Mario ***Luigi **Star Fox Team ***Fox McCloud ***Miyu ***Fay ***Falco Lombardi ***Slippy Toad ***ROB 64 ***Peppy Hare ***Krystal **Star Warriors ***Meta Knight ***Kirby ***Sir Arthur ***Sir Galahad ***Sir Lancelot ***Sir Percival ***Kit Cosmos ***Knuckle Joe ***Sirica **Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch ***Princess Yona ***Son Hak ***Yoon ***Ao ***Shin-Ah ***Jae-Ha ***Kija ***Zeno **Team RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Kurosaki Squadron ***Ichigo Kurosaki ***Orihime Inoue ***Tatsuki Arisawa ***Yasutora Sado **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin Himura ***Hiko Seijūrō XIII ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji ***Sanosuke *Team PARK **Akame **Raikō Murakumo **Tsukikage Ran *Team Dragon **Son Goku **Bulma **Android 10,000 **Android 18 **Yamcha **Krillin **Puar **Roshi **Tien **Chiaotzu **Vegeta **Tarble **Yajirobe **Oolong **Good Buu **Piccolo Jr. *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Infinite the Jackal **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II |-|Okami and Dragon Ball= *Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Paul Gekko (Okami) *Son Goku *Bulma *Oolong *Amaterasu *Waka *Issun *Yamcha *Puar *Roshi *Krillin *Turtle *Ox-King *Chi-Chi *Yajirobe *Tien *Chiaotzu *Shen *Kami *Bora *Upa *Vegeta *Tarble *Raditz *Nappa *Pilaf *Mai *Shu *King Piccolo *Baba *Dr. Gero *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 16 *Future Trunks *King Furry |-|New Characters= *Anti-Godzilla Alliance **Takeshi J. Hamamoto **Haruo Sakaki **Eliot Leland **Yuko Tani **Unberto Mori **Adam Bindewald **Martin Lazzari **Daichi Tani **Halu-elu Dolu-do **Rilu-elu Belu-be **Mulu-elu Galu-gu **Endurph **Metphies *Houtua **Miana **Maina Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon